Friend Zone? No, Boss Zone!
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Sinbad adalah penakluk wanita—menurut istilah ciptaan Masrur. Tapi akankah Sang Raja berhasil menaklukkan subordinatnya sendiri? Warning: OOCness, typo(s), humor ga jelas. DLDR.


**Friend Zone? No, Boss Zone!**

**.**

**Summary: Sinbad adalah penakluk wanita—menurut istilah ciptaan Masrur. Tapi akankah Sang Raja berhasil menaklukkan subordinatnya sendiri?**

**Disclaimer: Magi - The Labyrinth of Magic belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka, this fic belongs to me**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor (I guess...), slight romance**

**Warning: OOC (saya tahu ini sangat OOC), typo(s), humor ga jelas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinbad menghela napasnya, lagi.

Gulungan perkamen di atas meja kerjanya seperti tak pernah habis, ia tak mengerti mengapa. Tangannya menggenggam erat pena bulu burung, nyaris mematahkan benda itu menjadi dua. Dia merutuk kesal. Sepanjang ingatannya, ia tak pernah mendirikan Sindria dengan sistem birokrasi yang mengakibatkannya harus memeriksa ratusan gulung perkamen setiap hari.

[_Well_, ini hanya salah satu konsekuensi yang wajib kau terima, Sinbad.]

Sinbad berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak, lalu mengayunkan langkahnya menuju balkon ruang kerjanya. Angin laut yang segar dengan segera menerjang tubuh Sang Raja yang terbentuk sempurna, sementara matahari bersinar cerah di cakrawala.

Tenggelam dalam belaian angin pesisir yang nyaman, ia menurunkan tingkat kesiagaannya. Hingga akhirnya...

_DUAK! BRUUK!_

"Gyaaah! Hujan perkamen dari langit!" Teriakan Sinbad dengan segera menggema di seluruh istana, sementara sang oknum pembuat onar berjongkok di lantai dan sibuk melindungi kepalanya dari _hujan perkamen_.

"Haah... Tak kusangka rajaku adalah orang yang seperti ini..." Suara desahan lemah terdengar di balkon itu, membuat Sinbad (mau tak mau) menghentikan kegiatan menyelamatkan-kepala-dari-kehancuran miliknya dan mendongak ke atas.

Menemukan sosok pemuda berambut platina yang tertutupi oleh _keffiyeh _hijau beserta dengan jubah putih yang senantiasa melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Ah, ternyata kau, Ja'far..." Tertawa lega, Sinbad lalu duduk bersila pada lantai marmer yang dingin. Pemuda bernama Ja'far di hadapannya hanya mampu mengurut dada melihat kelakuan tak pantas Raja Sindria itu.

"Bukan saatnya bersantai, Sin! Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan." Ja'far mengomel, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika atasannya itu mulai bertingkah konyol dan kekanakan. Di tangan pemuda itu, ia bisa melihat beberapa gulung perkamen yang (untungnya) belum menyapa kepala Sang Raja Tujuh Lautan.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Tapi, ijinkan aku untuk minum—"

"Tidak bisa." Ja'far dengan segera menyela perkataan Sinbad, seakan telah seratus persen memahami apa isi otak Sang Raja. "Aku telah mengijinkanmu minum-minum dua hari yang lalu, jadi tidak ada pesta lagi."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tak ingin mendengar protes lagi sebelum kau menyelesaikan semua perkamen ini."

Dan dengan demikian, Ja'far sukses menyeret Sang Raja kembali ke meja kerjanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah insiden hujan perkamen dan teriakan Sang Raja, akhirnya ruang kerja utama istana kembali tenang. Sinbad kembali pada posisi yang seharusnya—duduk di kursi kerjanya dan dengan tenang memeriksa seluruh laporan yang tersisa. Sementara itu...

"Ja'far."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" Sinbad melirik si rambut platina yang kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya, mengamati pekerjaan Sang Raja.

"Hanya ingin memastikan semua pekerjaanmu selesai tanpa banyak membuang waktu." Jawab Ja'far dengan tenang, membuat Sinbad mundur dan dengan serta-merta kembali mengerjakan perkamen yang menumpuk di mejanya. Tangannya kembali bergerak di atas perkamen-perkamen, menggoreskan penanya pada beberapa bagian, lalu menggulungnya kembali.

"Hei, Ja'far..."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu," Sinbad mendongakkan wajah, menatap subordinatnya yang setia, "kau cantik sekali."

Lalu hening.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinbad bukanlah tipe orang yang percaya pada perkara "batasan dalam percintaan". Ia penganut paham universalisme (Sinbad curiga kalau paham seperti itu benar-benar ada), termasuk dalam hal cinta.

Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan hati wanita manapun.

Karena paham itu jugalah, ia menganggap istilah _friend zone_ hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Toh, banyak kasus membuktikan bahwa persahabatan seringkali berubah menjadi cinta—seiring berjalannya waktu. _Friend zone_? Hahaha, istilah itu tak ada dalam kamus hidup Sang Penakluk Wanita Tujuh Lautan—kredit pada Masrur yang telah menciptakan julukan nan agung ini.

Karena paham itu jugalah, ia dengan terang-terangan berani merealisasikan rasa cintanya pada salah satu bawahannya. Pemuda dengan _Balalark Sei_, Ja'far.

Meskipun berkali-kali gagasan cemerlang Sang Raja terbentur gelak tawa seluruh anggota _Eight _Generals—minus Sang _Governmental Officer_. Mendapatkan cinta Ja'far? Itu sama absurdnya dengan mendamaikan Yamuraiha dan Sharrkan! Karena di mata _Eight Generals_ lainnya, hubungan Sinbad dan Ja'far memiliki tembok penghalang besar bernama _friend zone_. Beberapa lainnya menyebut si tembok dengan nama_ boss _zone—hubungan subordinasi, tak kurang dan tak lebih.

Namun bukan Sinbad namanya kalau ia menyerah. Dan dengan ini, ia menyatakan maju dalam pertarungan bertajuk "Merebut Cinta Ja'far".

Sayangnya, Sinbad tak tahu bahwa usahanya akan membawa kehancuran besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali pada suasana hening pasca-pernyataan Sang Raja.

"Jangan bercanda dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Sin." Ja'far masih bergeming, seakan tak terpengaruh dengan rayuan Sinbad. Mau tak mau meloloskan helaan napas dari atasannya.

"Hei, aku serius!" Sinbad mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap salah satu anggota _Eight Generals _itu dengan pandangan tak setuju. Yang ditatap hanya balas menatap dan terdiam, dilanjutkan dengan aksi _walk-out_ tanpa kata.

"Ja'far!"

"Apa lagi, Yang Mulia?" Ja'far (yang menyerah) pada akhirnya menoleh, menatap Sinbad dengan pandangan penuh kekesalan. Sinbad masih membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun kembali terdiam.

"Tak ada lagi yang ingin Anda katakan?" Ja'far kembali bertanya, setelah beberapa saat hening. Sinbad kembali membuka mulutnya, terdiam, menutup mulutnya, lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Tak ada, kau boleh keluar."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Diiringi helaan napas Sang Raja.

"Haah... Padahal aku serius..." Sinbad menatap langit-langit istananya, melesakkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang empuk.

_Well_, _friend zone_—ah, bukan, _boss zone_—memang sesuatu yang merepotkan. Dan Sang Raja adalah salah satu korbannya.

Dengan ini, Sinbad dinyatakan kalah.

**Owari**


End file.
